1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, such as an electro-optical device, a method of driving the same, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to the commonality of power lines through which a voltage is applied to pixel circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices using organic electronic luminescence (EL) elements have lately attracted considerable attention. The organic EL element is a current driven element whose brightness is set according to a driving current passing therethrough. A method of writing data to pixels using the organic EL elements includes a current program method in which data are supplied to data lines based on a current and a voltage program method in which data are supplied to data lines based on a voltage.